


Pictures

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: Taeyang caught a reporter stalking his night walks.
Relationships: Yoo Taeyang/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A two-part story inspired by the new year.

2:05 AM

Taeyang turned off the speaker and put on his jacket and bucket hat. He needed some fresh air coz he has been stuck in a loop of trial and errors coming up with a new choreography. Group practice usually starts late night when all their individual schedules are finished. Taeyang likes to take a break and walk after midnight when the streets are emptier and quieter.

He went out be the back door of FNC and carefully blended in the few night owls still walking around Cheongdamdong. A couple of office men were sipping warm soup and eating fishcake in a small kiosk by the street. They look so contented that Taeyang was drawn to join them and have some of the warm treats too. After eating, he looked for a nearby vending machine to get a drink and rested be a bench. He watched the few people on their way home and sometimes look up to find some visible stars in the city sky.

When he felt he had enough break, he started walking back to the office to continue his practice. The comfort of the quiet wee hours made him forget he’s a celebrity and lose his defenses. But instead of feeling calm, he suddenly became more aware of his surroundings and felt something unusual. He went in a small dark alley, took out his phone and clicked on the camera app put on selca mode. He leaned close to the building wall and strained his ears as he slowly extended his hand with the phone out on the alley and *click!*

Someone squeaked in surprise and Taeyang quickly stepped out to catch the person. A girl covered in hoodie was there covering her mouth with one hand and holding a big camera in the other.

“Why are you following me?”

“I…”

“Are you a fan?”

She shook her head afraid that she might anger him if she says anything. She clutched her camera close and raced her mind thinking of ways to get out of this situation. Taeyang noticed a card sticking out of her jacket and recognized the famous logo. Dispatch.

“You’re a reporter?”

Her hand dropped and her surprised expression showed.

“Why me?”

She didn’t answer.

“Well, you should find another target because you won’t find any controversy from me.” He then turned and walked away.

~*~

1:55 AM

Taeyang checked out his outfit in the practice room mirror before leaving FNC. He’s inspired to film a dance cover video and thought of filming it outside instead of the practice room. As usual, with only his bucket hat and mask, he walked through the night streets like a noncelebrity. When he arrived at Han river, he looked for a good spot without any people and a good lighting. He balanced his phone with a bottle and his wallet and checked the angle many times before pressing record. The music softly played and Taeyang let his body absorb the beat and move with his feelings. He checked the video and he wasn’t quite satisfied. Then he tried a different angle and set up his phone again before dancing. He picked up is phone and sat on a bench to check the video. It came out worse because of the lighting and focus. Taeyang sighed and leaned back, hanging his head on the back of the bench.

“I told you you won’t get anything news worthy. Why are you still following me?”

The reported stepped out from behind the tree with her head bowed shyly from getting caught.

Taeyang sat back up to look at her. “Can you help me film my dance cover?”

She looked up surprised with wide eyes and lifted her camera.

“Not with your camera. We’ll use my phone. Will you help me?”

“Y-yes…sure!”

She approached him and placed her camera and bag on the bench before taking his camera but Taeyang pulled back and looked at her suspiciously. “Only my phone, okay? You can’t secretly film me with your phone or camera.”

“Of course! Promise!” She looked at him straight in the eyes conveying her sincerity.

Taeyang smiled and stood up extending his hand in greeting. “Hi! I’m Yoo Taeyang from SF9.”

She was surprised at his sudden amicability, but she calmly shook his hand and introduced herself. “I’m Seo Yami from Dispatch. Nice to meet you, Mr. Yoo Taeyang.”

“Please take care of me today.”

He showed her the first two videos he already filmed to give her an idea of what he wants. She directed him to a good filming spot and recorded a few versions from different angles.

Taeyang was impressed at how the videos turned out. “Wow! I forgot you’re a pro. These are really good! I should pay you for these. How much is your fee? But I don’t earn a lot yet, so maybe you can give me a discount?”

“No! No. You don’t need to pay me.”

“But I used your professional skill…”

“Well….I may have inconvenienced you a few times during your night walks….ummmm I promise this is the last time. With this, can we call it even?”

Taeyang looked at her thoughtfully and he can feel that she was being honest. He nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

He played the videos again and again. “Waaah I can’t choose which one to post.”

“You can edit them together and mix them up.”

“Edit? But I only have my phone…”

“There are phone apps you can use. Here, let me show you.”

Yami helped him download video editing apps he can use and taught him the basics. Taeyang may be a genius in dance but teaching him how to edit videos was quite a challenge. “I’m sorry....my members often say I’m with instructions like these.”

“It’s okay…that’s cute.”

When Taeyang finally got a few of the basics, it was almost daybreak so they said their goodbyes.

“Thank you Miss Yami. I hope the next time we meet will be for some good news article.”

“Thank you for being nice to me. I wish you’ll find your break soon. I’ll write a good article for you.”

~*~

The first half of SF9’s concert tour got cancelled because of some technical problems so the boys got some free time to themselves. Taeyang went around Ikseondong to find new spots to film new dance videos. He took a few shots of interesting backgrounds and rested inside a café. After taking his orders, he saw a familiar head and quietly approached.

“Who are you stalking this time?”

Yami yelped in surprise. “Mr. Yoo Taeyang!”

He laughed at her reaction. “Did I break your cover?”

“No! Look! No cameras! No notebook!”

“You have your phone.”

She sighed. “Do I look like I’m hiding?”

“Being in the open is the best way to hide suspicious activities.”

Slightly upset at his remark, she looked at him sternly and sharpened her senses. “Are you on a date? I’m going to report it now,” she teased, pretending to type on her phone.

“eeeiii~~” Taeyang put down his tray and joined her on the table. “I can join you, right?”

“You can?”

“I’m not that popular yet to get some dating scandals break out about me. Or I can just say I caught you stalking and reprimanding you.”

“You’re funny,” she laughed.

“Really? My members often say I’m boring.”

“They’re just teasing you.”

Taeyang picked on his cake while thinking. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Reveal celebrity couples who are just trying to live a normal life.”

Yami fell silent at the question.

“Sorry. That must be an imposing question. You don’t have to answer that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No…”

She sighed. “Honestly, I’m new at work. I just get orders and do my assignments. So far I’ve only published minor articles. Nothing controversial. So, I couldn’t answer your question.”

“Was I an assignment?”

“No…and yes?”

“What do you mean?”

“I was just told to find some interesting new idols and find out something I can write about. I just saw you by chance when you came out of your building that night and I got curious so I followed you.”

“If you saw something that day, would you have reported it?”

“I don’t know….”

“Does it matter if the issue is good or bad?”

“I don’t know…” She was confused too. Curiosity is natural to a reporter but Yami is still green on the job that her morals haven’t been tested yet. “I guess I’ll find out when I get to that point.”

They became silent and it feels awkward. Taeyang didn’t know how to break the silence so he just focused on his coffee. Yami finished hers first but she didn’t know what to do next too.

“I know how to use the apps now. I’m working on a video I filmed on our tour and it’s fun. Editing.”

Yami smiled. She appreciates that he broke the ice first. “I’m glad.”

“It’s still not perfect though,” Taeyang added with a shy laugh.

“You seem to be very passionate about this. It’s commendable.”

“Thank you, Miss Yami.”

“I’ll look forward to when you release it. And please, you call me Yami now.”

“Then I’ll let you call me Taeyang.”

It’s time to exchange another set of goodbyes and they left the café together. They exchanged goodbyes again outside the café before splitting up.

“Wait! Give me your phone.” Yami suddenly stopped him from leaving.

“My phone?”

“This! This is picture perfect I have to take it. But I can’t use my phone, right?”

Taeyang laughed but impressed that she remembers. He handed her his phone started doing silly poses. “Like this? Or this?”

Yami laughed at his antics but her hands never shook as she clicked some pictures like a pro. “You’re a beautiful person, Taeyang. Inside and out.”

That made Taeyang stand still and smiled softly at the camera. Those words made him feel good and happy. The feeling was perfectly captured by Yami.

“Now stand there,” she directed and Taeyang complied.

She took photos of him on the alley and by the wall. Taeyang started acting silly again and made Yami laugh again. She looked genuinely happy behind the camera. It is clear that she loves taking pictures. Taeyang suddenly feel a bit sad at how her job may limit her from expressing her passion freely like this.

Yami saw that slight change in his expression. She has captured that too. Before things get awkward again, she stopped taking pictures and gave him back his phone.

“Thank you. Taeyang.”

“Thanks to you too. Yami.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I took Yami's name from Taeyang's nickname, Taeyami hehe


	2. Chapter 2

A post notification sound stopped Yami from typing and pick up her phone. Taeyang posted a video: ALL BY TY: Midnight Road. Yami got excited and quickly clicked on the link to watch. “This must be the video he said he was working on.” She replayed the video again and again because she got so mesmerized by Taeyang’s dance and the feel of the song that she keeps on forgetting wanting to analyze the video editing. “Wow, for a newbie, this is so well done!”

Ever since they first met, Yami has been following Taeyang’s activities on SNS. Unknowingly, she started being a fan. She may have done a little bit of subtle promotion with a few SF9 post. This time, she’s determined to do more. She brought the ALL BY TY video to her manager and proposed posting it on their Instagram. The manager was impressed by the story and agreed.

The response to the post was good! Yami was excited and happy to have helped in promoting him. “So this is what it feels like to be a fan of an idol.”

~*~

There’s another dance video that Taeyang wants to make so he went for another personal tour to find good spots with interesting background. The dance is for the song Blank from their album Knights of the Sun. The sun concept of the album may be the reason why Taeyang was attracted to the yellow walls he passed by. It’s filled with graffiti and some drawings. Taeyang moved around and bended front and back to find good angles.

A few feet away, Yami happened to be walking by with her friends and spotted a familiar form doing weird stunts in the alley. She giggled when she recognized him and excused herself from her friends. 

“What are you trying to do?”

“Yami! Hey, long time no see.”

“Give me your phone.”

“I really need to learn how to film and take photos like you.”

“Watch and learn from a pro.”

Taeyang stood a couple of steps behind her and observed while she took pictures and explained how to create a good frame, and how to play with angles, lighting, and shadows. Yami made him stand by the wall and take his pictures while chatting casually. She loves how his face lights up when he talks about things he loves like dancing, SF9, and Fantasy. She zoomed in to capture the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes when he laughs.

“I’ve become a fan, you know?”

Taeyang looked straight at the camera. Yami cannot read his face. Was it the shadows that made his expression seem dark? Is he angry? Or sad? Did she say anything wrong? She put down the phone and looked at him. “Why?”

“Instead of a fan, will you be my friend?”

“Huh?”

“I like talking to you like this. It’s…comfortable. I can just be Yoo Taeyang and not SF9 Taeyang. You can be Seo Yami and not Dispatch Yami.”

She likes it. She wants it too. Yami smiled thoughtfully and typed her number on Taeyang’s phone before giving it back to him. “Let’s meet again, on a good day.”

~*~

Just like how seasons change, they turn from strangers to friends, not knowing when one ended and the other started. Sometimes, they’ll hang out at a café or take night walks after work or explore a newly opened small restaurant. Just about anything when one thinks of it and invite the other.

One autumn night, they were at a park with a beautiful line of trees with brown and orange leaves and the path between them covered in fallen leaves. It’s so pretty that they stopped to take pictures again.

*click*

Yami recognized that sound even though it was faint and far. She looked around nervously but couldn’t find where it came from.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ah…nothing. I think we should call it a night now. It’s late.”

“You’re right. Jaeyoon hyung just sent me a message too.”

~*~

The sound kept bothering Yami for days. She tried to ignore her fear and kept telling herself of many other possible things to explain it. “It can’t be us. No.”

Recently, there’s been more and more posts about Taeyang by Dispatch and she wasn’t even the one who proposed them. She’s happy that he is finally getting more attention and recognized for his talents and charms. The responses are good and the fans are happy. She’s happy but there is a fear that kept bugging her.

~*~

December 31, 2019

“Taeyang, the CEO is asking for you.”

“Me? Why?”

Youngbin thought for a moment before answering him. “I think you should go see for yourself.”

“You’re making me nervous, hyung.”

Youngbin pat and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll be here. I’ll wait for you.”

Taeyang nervously knocked on the CEO’s office.

“Come in.”

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The CEO wasn’t sitting by his table but on the sofa with a guy that Taeyang haven’t met before. A bunch of photos were on the table. Taeyang’s mouth went dry when he recognized those photos. Those are places he had been with Yami.

“Please sit down, Taeyang.”

He took a seat but his eyes were glued to the photos. Someone followed them. His worries increased when he realized the date today.

“I think you already know what these are and what is asked of us today?”

“Yes.”

“Your comeback is in a few days.”

“Yes.”

“Mr. Choi, do you really think this is worth reporting? I know SF9 is starting to gain some attention but is it enough to attract clicks and attention to a dating news about a member? Taeyang is still not as popular to the public as Rowoon or Chani.”

“Why do you think we promote him a lot on our official accounts?” So the man is from Dispatch!?!?

“We’re friends.” Taeyang butted in. “We’re just friends hanging out sometimes.”

“Friends?” The man laughed. “Please, how are you going to make me believe that?”

“Is that the truth, Taeyang?” The CEO asked ignoring the other man.

“Yes.”

“Okay, you may leave now.”

“Mr. Han!” The man slammed on the table in protest.

“Mr. Choi, please calm down.”

~*~

Taeyang returned to the practice room and all the members are there waiting for him. Youngbin stood up first and pulled him in a hug. He was shaking and when Youngbin tightened the hug, he broke down in tears and his knees weakened. The leader helped him sit on the floor and hushed him. They waited for him to calm down. No one asked him questions. They all waited for him to open up.

“I’m scared. I’m sorry. It could be bad for our team. I’m so sorry.”

“Ssshh…you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re not at fault.”

“But… I should have been careful. I should have not…..did she…?” Taeyang shook his head. “No. Yami is not like that. I believe her….”

“Yami? Is she your girlfriend?” Chani asked.

“No…we’re…friends.”

“Nothing’s wrong with that. I have friends who are girls too. We hang out too.”

“Me too.” Zuho added.

“But reporters didn’t take pictures of you. No reporters came to make dating rumors.”

“Because we’re friends. Are you really ‘just friends’ with Yami? They must have seen or sensed something more to make that assumption.”

_Are we really friends? Just…friends. Right?_

“Taeyang…” Their manager came in and sat with them. “It’s okay now.”

“What do you mean, hyung?”

“I don’t know how the CEO did it but Dispatch won’t report about you tomorrow.”

Sighs of relief echoed in the room.

~*~

Yami heard about the photos and stormed in her manager’s office.

“You had me followed?”

“Miss Seo! You will be popular tomorrow. Congratulations!”

“What?!!?”

“Dispatch’s Annual New Year Couple Reveal!”

“We’re not dating!”

“Oh please, Miss Seo. Those pictures say otherwise!”

Yami clutched her manager’s arm and fell to her knees. “Please don’t do this….I’m nothing, but Taeyang….this might bring bad things to him. Please….please don’t do this to Taeyang….I’ll…I’ll do anything. I’ll work harder in finding more interesting news….please…don’t do this…”

“You love him….”

“I….”

“Oh Mr. Choi you’re back! How was it?”

Mr. Choi threw the folder on the table and shook his head. Relief filled Yami and she just broke in tears. Her manager shooed her out of the office but she was just slumped crying on the floor.

~*~

January 1, 2020; 3:15 AM

*katok*

Taeyang:

[photo]

*katok*

Taeyang:

Let’s catch the first sunrise

Yami recognized the place in the picture. _Should I go?_

*katok*

Taeyang:

Help me wish for our team’s comeback

_Yeah…I should support my friend. Friend._

*katok*

Taeyang:

I’ll wait for you

~*~

6:12 AM

Yami ran to the docks hugging her paddings closer. The morning air is too cold and everyone there were covered up it’s hard to recognize anyone. But a photographer’s trained eye cannot miss a subject of her photos even in disguise.

Taeyang sensed her presence and happily waved for her to come over.

_We’re friends, right? Just…friends?_


End file.
